


To Marlowe's Grave

by Jackie Thomas (Jackie_Thomas)



Category: Shakespeare RPF
Genre: Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-15
Updated: 2015-03-15
Packaged: 2018-03-17 23:09:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3547241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jackie_Thomas/pseuds/Jackie%20Thomas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Will walks east from Bridgefoot</p>
            </blockquote>





	To Marlowe's Grave

Will walks east from Bridgefoot, following the foreshore under a too bright moon.

The Southwark uproar of inns and fretful animals, traitors and spies gives way to Bull Head dock where barges shelter the true night in their cargos of coal. 

He has Portuguese wine; a stout bottle by the neck. Stolen, Kit claimed, from Walsingham’s table and traded for bed and sanctuary in starless Bishopsgate. 

In Deptford he finds Kit’s careless grave, fresh dug and barren, no candle for the soul’s journey. He sends him hence with rushlight borrowed from a neighbour tomb and the last measure of Muscadine.

End

October 2013


End file.
